Los monstruos no hacen cosquillas
by esp88ify
Summary: ¿Te apetece embarcarte en una aventura llena de misterios? Si ese es el caso, esta es tu historia.
1. Parte 1

**LOS MONSTRUOS NO HACEN COSQUILLAS**

 ** _Parte 1_**

Esta historia comienza en el Centro de Salud Mental San Antoniouna noche de un día cualquiera. Se ve a uno de los trabajadores del centro haciendo guardia por la zona cercana a la única entrada y salida del lugar. En el momento en que se asegura de que no hay nadie vagando por donde no debe abandona el lugar.

De repente, se enciende la luz de una de las habitaciones. Se ve cómo una mujer de cabello negro se asoma por la ventana, mira a ambos lados y vuelve a entrar. Después, se ve cómo deja caer una cuerda hecha con sábanas atadas unas a otras que llega casi hasta el suelo, cómo lanza lo que parece ser una bata gris por la ventana y cómo comienza a descender desde su habitación, en un segundo piso, sujetándose en la cuerda. La mujer viste una especie de pijama azul claro y unas zapatillas negras, se coloca la bata que anteriormente había lanzado al suelo y sale corriendo mientras empiezan a sonar las alarmas dentro del centro y se van encendiendo todas las luces. Para cuando los empleados de San Antonio salen en su busca ella ya ha abandonado la institución.

Escondida tras un árbol observa atentamente un autobús que está estacionado frente a ella y al que están subiendo los pasajeros y el conductor. En el momento en que el chófer entra en el vehículo ella se acerca rápida y sigilosamente y se cuela en él sin que nadie se dé cuenta. El autobús se pone en marcha y con ello su plan de fuga resulta un éxito.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el trayecto del bus, la mujer va ojeando un folleto sobre el Colegio Internado Laguna Negra. Asimismo, abre una carta dirigida a Dña. María Almagro en la cual se le comunica que ha sido aceptada como empleada de limpieza en dicha institución y que está firmada por Héctor de la Vega, el director del colegio.

* * *

¿Conseguirá María llegar al Laguna Negra o la descubrirán antes de que lo consiga? ¿Para qué querrá una mujer encerrada en un psiquiátrico ir a dicho colegio?

 _Continuará…_


	2. Parte 2

**LOS MONSTRUOS NO HACEN COSQUILLAS**

 ** _Parte 2_**

Nos encontramos en un edificio que está ubicado en una zona rodeada por bosques y que está protegido por un muro y una verja en la entrada al recinto. Este lugar parece ser un colegio de aspecto antiguo.

Un hombre vestido con ropa de correr sale por la puerta y comienza su recorrido saliendo por la verja y saludando al que parece ser el guardabosques, que en esos momentos está volviendo del bosque.

Mientras tanto, en el autobús, María está sentada tranquilamente al tiempo que mira el paisaje por la ventana y escucha la radio.

\- -…una potencia de lucha contra el terrorismo –informa la locutora-. En otro orden de cosas, las autoridades locales informan de que una enferma mental ha huido esta mañana del psiquiátrico de San Antonio. La joven cumplía una condena por intento de homicidio y sufre un trastorno maníaco-depresivo. Responde a la siguiente descripción…

María empieza a ponerse nerviosa y a mirar para todos lados asegurándose de que nadie la está viendo.

-…morena, pelo ondulado –continúa diciendo la radiofonista-, ojos negros y complexión media…

En ese momento María ve que uno de los pasajeros la observa atentamente al tiempo que continúa escuchándose la descripción de la fugitiva.

\- -…va vestida con el pijama del centro de salud: camisa y pantalón azul claro de algodón. Cualquier persona que pueda dar con ella, por favor, póngase inmediatamente en contacto con la guardia civil.

El hombre se levanta del asiento y ante el horror de María se acerca al lugar del conductor. La mujer mira para todos lados y se da cuenta de que una de las pasajeras se ha quedado dormida y que su mochila está a su lado, llena de ropa. Consigue coger la mochila y huir del autobús corriendo a través de un bosque a toda velocidad.

Una vez está segura de que nadie la sigue se para a recuperar el aliento y comienza a cambiarse de ropa. Lo que ella no sabe es que algo se acerca a su posición. En el momento en que está a punto de ponerse su nueva ropa escucha un gruñido y al girarse para mirar ve un lobo. Lo único que se le ocurre es trepar a un árbol estando en bragas mientras el animal intenta trepar para alcanzarla.

* * *

¿Quién será el hombre que ha ido a correr por el bosque? ¿El bosque en el que se encuentra María será el mismo que el que rodea al colegio mencionado al principio del capítulo? ¿Conseguirá María librarse del lobo o el animal logrará alcanzarla?

 _Continuará…_


End file.
